


An Unlikely Deal

by rinshizuko



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Barebacking, Ending fluff, Hayama has a dirty mouth in more ways than one, Lotta kinks, M/M, NSFW, PWP, Rare Pair, They switch between top and bottom a lot, sin so much sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 12:58:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7574887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinshizuko/pseuds/rinshizuko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hayama and Miyaji have an interesting relationship after the Winter Cup...</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unlikely Deal

**Author's Note:**

> Kiyoshi Miyaji x Kotaro/Kotarou Hayama. Just, pure smut with very little plot to it just an explanation and some fluff at the end to make the girls squeal. Seriously though, hard core shit if I do say so myself- You get to see both as the seme once-NSFW PWP

This wasn't really what one would call a gentle fucking, but Kotaro was far rougher with him. Both of them loved it, they released their carnal desires as hard and fast as they wanted to. They usually met at a hotel provided by Kotaro—who Miyaji was sure had more money than he did sense and he didn't have a lot of that either—who had started this whole affair.  
Miyaji didn't take as long to prepare Kotaro, but the blonde seemed to love their foreplay from all the loud, shameless moans he let out one after the other. The older blonde had him entirely stripped, lying down on the bed with his cock down Miyaji's throat getting one of those wonderful blow jobs Kotaro was addicted to, barely able to feel the three fingers scissoring his slick ass. "Oooooh fuuuuck~! S-Senpai, shit your tongue is so hot, nngh-ahh! N-Not so hard there or I'll blow my load too soon~!" He moaned out erotically as he felt Miyaji slide most of his cock out until just the head was in his mouth, sucking on that feverishly while that sinful tongue swirled over the profusely leaking slit but right after he popped it out of his mouth and thrust his fingers against that wonderful spot that made Kotaro throw his head back in a long lewd moan.  
"T-there, again please~!" He begged, hips bucking down against his perfect fingers. "Fuck you're so lewd..." The new college student groaned as he watched his smaller body writhe from the thrusting into his tight ass. "Senpai~" He whined, spreading his thighs wider. "P-Put it in, please~" He licked that damned snaggletooth of his.  
Miyaji did remove his fingers, but instead of removing the rest of his clothes as he had yet to rid himself of anything but his shirt during a previous make out session in the hotel's living room before making it to the bedroom—Miyaji instead leaned down and pulled the blonde into a fervent kiss, his body pressing up against his Kohai's smaller but muscular body. "M-Mmngh~!" Kotaro moaned into it before pulling himself closer, arms tight around Miyaji's neck as they ground their near painful erections against each other. Tongue's dancing wildly, Kotaro could feel his drool sliding from his lips as he sucked on his Senpai's hot appendage but couldn't even care.  
Eager hands sliding down his back, Miyaji groaned as he felt Kotaro grip his ass to yank him against him tightly, but then pulled his basketball shorts down along with his underwear hard enough he hissed from the fabric rubbing against his aching cock, but relaxed when that restriction was gone and helped toss them off completely.  
"Come on Senpai, fuck me with your big hard cock~" Seeing Kotaro's knees pulled to his chest to expose his prepared hole, his dark green eyes glazed over with lust Miyaji couldn't help but groan out with a shudder. "God, what the fuck have you done to me." Before Kotaro could give what would likely be a perverted comment, he thrust in his entire hard girth in one go and Miyaji might have came from the erotic scream Kotaro let out of he were younger, but he managed to hold on even as those tight walls clamped down tightly around his hard cock. "F-fuck..." He rasped, and didn't waste time in starting a hard and fast pace, he knew that's what Kotaro wanted and from the loud moans he was giving Miyaji, he was loving every second of having his Senpai's cock pounding into his ass with lustful abandon.

"N-Nngh~! S-so good, Senpai's cock is fucking me so hard~! A-ahhh, oh fuck more please~" He cried out shamelessly, Miyaji's face red from lust, exertion and his slutty words. "Shit, do you ever shut up?" He rasped out between his low groans and moans of pleasure, the blonde letting out a laugh that turned into a loud moan when Miyaji brushed against that spot again. "I-I think you love my mouth~!" He mewled, but let out another scream when Miyaji suddenly hit that damn wonderful spot again. "S-SENPAI~" His grip on his legs loosened, so Miyaji tossed them over his shoulders and gripped the sheets by his head and slammed his hips against Kotaro's, he was balls deep and he could feel his ass contracting around his cock as he neared the end, and so was he. "S-Senpai, fill me up~" God that was too fucking hot, Kotaro was looking up at him with such a lewd face-damn this kid was going to kill him.

Wrapping his arms around him, Miyaji lifted him up into his arms and forced the lustful teen onto his lap. He began pounding into his ass so hard Kotaro was forced to bounce on his lap just from the sheer force behind each thrust. "S-Senpai~!" He rasped, eyes going wide and head thrown back as he hammered his ass recklessly hard—he could feel his hard dick throbbing in his ass, meaning he was close too. "Oh fuck, give me all your cum Senpai, nnngh, stuff me full~" That seemed to set Miyaji off, because the next thrust came with a loud clap of their sweat slick skin and a loud groan as Kotaro felt that familiar hot seed fill his hole. Right as he came hard, Kotaro let out an erotic scream as his cock released his own thick seed on Miyaji's and his own toned chest and stomach. Miyaji was panting hard, still moving his hips slowly as he rode out his orgasm with Kotaro's ass clenching his cock so tight it was like it was trying to milk more cum out of him that he honestly didn't have after such a hard orgasm.  
Shuddering from the aftermath of his orgasm, Kotaro absentmindedly felt Miyaji lay him down before pulling out of his abused hole and then flopping beside his own boneless body. "Ahh, that was good..." Kotaro sighed blissfully, feeling the seed leak from his ass but made no move to get up and clean himself—he'd do it in the morning and probably end up having another round with Miyaji before the two went their separate ways.  
It would seem like a relationship of pure sex, but when Miyaji pulled Kotaro into a warm embrace, they both knew it wasn't but neither said anything of it. Just yet, at least.  
"Neh...so next week its my turn to be on top, right~?"  
"Just shut up for once and sleep..."  
Damn these Kohai's of his, driving him more insane each day-or Saturday he should say.  
Seme Kotaro

Kotaro was always easy to read-especially with how he fucked Miyaji. When he was gentle and careful with him, Miyaji knew he had a rough time that week emotionally and he was looking for some odd sense of comfort. When he was ruthlessly rough with Miyaji, he could tell he was pissed at something or someone and taking it out on his poor ass. Dropping his legs to fall around his waist, Kotaro dived in for a passionate, lustful kiss as he started thrusting into his ass at such a hard pace Miyaji was being pushed up the comfortable bed more and more with each thrust. "M-MMNNGH~!" His screams were muffled by a tongue invading his hot mouth, his hands instinctively wrapping around his back and nails digging into his back—eliciting low husky growls from the Raiju from the light bit of pain added to the pleasure.  
As he expected and wanted, Miyaji came hard on their sweaty, muscular chests but even as his ass squeezed the others hot cock, he kept pounding away. "H-Hayama fuck!" He cried out as he kept pounding into him, his body going into a hypersensitive state from the hard pounding he was receiving right after one of the most intense orgasms he'd ever had.  
He honestly wasn't surprised that Kotaro managed to force a third orgasm out of him, but it was so hard his eyes rolled back and he let out a cry of the Kohai's name so loudly, it finally sent Kotaro over the edge as well and he filled Miyaji with his hot seed heavily, the blonde gasping for air he didn't know he needed. He'd been moaning and screaming more than he had been breathing. "F-fucking hell..." Miyaji rasped as the younger pulled from his ass, his toned legs twitching softly as he felt the cum leak from his ass. "Y-You're going to kill me-no. You want to fucking kill me." Kotaro laughed softly, nuzzling into his neck softly even as Miyaji felt consciousness leaving him quickly.  
"Hey, Senpai, can we play some one on one tomorrow before we leave?" Eyes already closed, the blonde just gave a quiet grumbled approval before passing out cold. Siting up over him, he stared down at his peaceful face, letting a hand brush through his soft golden locks gently.

"Hey, Kiyoshi...I love you." He was half sure he saw Miyaji smiling in his sleep, but didn't get a chance to think about it when he passed out right after his confession.

**Author's Note:**

> Review~


End file.
